Hope for tomorrow
by MorningLight29
Summary: The roads were icy that night as the McCallister family drove home from a Christmas gathering and the family's CRV was no match for the delivery truck that forced them off the bridge into the frigid waters below. They might have all met their watery grave had a certain doctor not passed by. What will the Cullens do with 3 orphaned children?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

December 25th, 2012

Hope's POV

I sat in the back seat of my father's CR-V watching the snowfall outside my window as we traveled across the blustery roads through Camden, Me. The soft tunes of Christmas filled the vehicle lulling us into a sort of blissful relaxation. The trunk area was filled to overflowing with gifts from Grandma and Grampa McCallister. Since the elderly couple struggled to get out in this sort of weather, the family had decided to take their festivities on the road. It was late now, and two out of three of the McCallister kids slept soundly in the backseat. The sound of 5 year old Emmalyn's soft snores made me laugh. In the rearview, I could see Dad watching us all with an expression of fondness.

"Did you have a good Christmas, firefly?" I cringed at his use of the nickname I'd been tagged with for so long. I'm not even really sure how it came about, something to do with the fact that I was born in July on the day the fireflies made their appearance for the summer. Dad had called me that for as long as I could remember, but somehow even though it felt childish, it always managed to elicit a smile from my lips.

"Yeah, Dad, it was one for the books," I admitted.

"You know, you guys are lucky to have your grandparents, your mother and I don't have any left."

"I know," I nodded in agreement. Gram and Gramp were certainly starting to show their age, but they still managed to spoil each of us rotten.

"It makes you appreciate life, though," he said, thoughtfully before reaching over to take my Mom's hand. They rode like that for awhile. In the back, my eyes drooped, sleepily, lulled by the gentle rhythm of the vehicle. Mom and Dad continued to chatter softly about memories of Christmas' past. Mom's head rested on my father's shoulder. They'd never been afraid to show us just how in love they were, I only hoped one day I might experience a love like that. I was just about asleep when suddenly my mother's voice filled the vehicle as she screamed my father's name. My eyes popped open as frantically I sought out the source of her panic. All I could see were lights coming toward us.

"Hold on!" my father ordered, but I could hear it in his tone. this was going to be bad.

I only had enough time to react and wrap my body around my sister's car seat in an effort to shield her from the hit. My mother's hand reached back to grab my arm, squeezing tightly as though bracing us both. The sound of scraping came first followed by the sickening crumpling of metal. The younger kids awoke in terror as the jolt had been enough to tear them away from their slumber. Emma's cries filled the space while Dillan grasped onto me in terror. And then we plunged off the side of the bridge into the frigid, icy rapids below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope's POV

I must have gone unconscious for a moment because I suddenly became aware of screaming, crying and a wet feeling. My ears were ringing and I had a tremendous headache. I felt as though I'd been hit by a truck. Probably because we just had.

"Dad? Daddy?" Dillan's voice was an octave higher than I'd ever heard. Already, he was out of his seatbelt, clammering to get out.

Mom wasn't responding. In the darkness, I could barely make out Dad as he shifted around in his seat to check on us. "It's going to be OK..." he reassured, wincing slightly at the movement. "Take your belts off. Hope, help you sister out of the car seat. You need to open the window. Do it NOW!" His attention returned to Mom. "Naomi?" Dad's voice was full of anguish as he called out. "Naomi, honey...baby, you need to open your eyes!" Nothing.

As the vehicle plunged into icy darkness, my mind raced. The front end of the car was sinking faster than the rest pushing us up at an odd angle. The whole front end was pushed in, and Mom's side of the vehicle had gotten hit the worst. Releasing my seatbelt, I searched for an exit. Perhaps the doors? My hands attempted their handles, but the pressure outside the door was too great and wouldn't allow me to exit. I hit the power button to lower the window not taking the time to think about how that would give the water full access into the vehicle. I knew our only hope was the find a way to crawl out. Luckily the power to the window hadn't shut off yet, but as it opened, the trickle began slowly at first than like a full on flood, it poured in. Luckily the water wasn't deep enough for us to be completely submerged, but the water still rolled up over the car which was filling up fast.

"I got ya," I tried to keep my voice steady as I struggled to remove Emmalyn from her carseat. The girl clung to me, crying loudly. "Come on...we have to go," I pushed my brother out through the open window before following ignoring his cries for our parents. "Daddy?" I looked back to see if he and Mom were coming. Why weren't they coming? The water pounded down over my head making me choke and sputter. I didn't know what to do. Time stood still. I needed to get my siblings out. I had to save them. It was dark and difficult to see. I winced in pain; something had cut into my chest making it difficult to breathe. "Dad, we have to go..."

"We'll be there soon," Dad reassured. "You need to get the kids out of the water. We'll be right behind you."

"No...no, Dad, please...I can't do this."

"You can, Hope and you will. Your Mom and I will be right behind you."

"You promise?" I didn't believe him.

"I promise, firefly," he said. "I love you. Now go..."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I readjusted Emma on my shoulder and lowered myself into the water. The current was strong and I slipped. Dillan went down beside me, and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him back up out of the water. He choked and spat; I could hear his teeth rattling.

"What about Mom and Dad?" he screamed. "We can't leave them. Where are they?"

"They're coming," I stated, firmly. "Dad promised they'd be behind us. Now, let's go."

"But we can't leave them!" he yelled, frantically. "We have to save them. I'm going back."

"No...Dillan, listen, Emmalyn can't stay in the water. It's too cold and she's too small. I need your help. Come on..."

I had all I could do to hold onto them both as I trudged through the waters to the snow covered embankment. It was steep, and my fingers weren't cooporating. We slipped and slid, but finally reached the top. Emmalyn's cries for Mom and Dad were getting softer as the cold temps drained her. Beneath the street light, I could see her lips were turning purple. We were soaked and far away from anything. I pulled my phone from my pocket, it was drenched and wouldn't even pull up the main screen. The truck we'd collided with also lay on its' side, the driver hung out the window. Blood poured down the outside door to the cab.

Emmalyn screamed when she saw it and I covered her eyes immediately. "Don't look," I told my brother. Frantically, I searched for a place to set Emma that wouldn't be directly in the snow. In the rubble, I spotted a tarp. Perfect, I thought. Getting to it was harder than I'd expected.

"Dillan, take her. I'm going back," I stated, matter-of-factly, placing the frightened, wet, sobbing little girl into his shaky arms.

"I'm coming with you!" he demanded with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dillan, I need you to take care of Emma. She needs you! I need you!" I pulled him into a tight embrace before turning to slide down over the embankment into the water. They disappeared as I worked my way back into the rapids. My legs were giving out, fingers closing involuntarily.

"Dad!" my voice was getting weaker as I fought through the river to the vehicle which was nearly filled by now. I felt like throwing up, but there was no time for that now. "Dad! Daddy? Daaaaad!" I took a gulp of air before diving beneath the water using my hands to feel for the entrance back into the car. A hand clasped around mine and I felt my father's strong grasp.

"Are they safe?" Dad panted.

"Yeah, but Mom?"I felt around until my hand met my mother's form. No movement.

"She's gone, honey," Dad's voice cracked.

"What? No? No, no, no, no no..." I dug around beneath the water for my mother's seatbelt to release her from the watery grave. "No, Mom, you have to get out. You can swim out. You're a great swimmer. Mom, Mom, Mama!"

Dad's hand stopped me before I could remove the belt. "Hope, stop. She's gone and there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"We can get her. You and I together. I know CPR," I pleaded. Why wasn't he moving? My air was coming in gasps and sharp pain tore through my chest. The water had almost filled the entire front of the vehicle, Dad choked on water as he struggled to stay above the flood.

"Hope Elaina, I have loved you since the moment your Mom found out she was pregnant. You saved our marriage, that's why we named you Hope. You gave us a reason to believe again. Did your mom ever tell you? I'd filed for divorce. Our marriage was over and you came along. You gave us the hope to keep going."

"Dad, why are you saying this? Why aren't you moving? We need to get out," I didn't want to admit it, but I knew. He wasn't getting out.

"I want you to never give up on anything. You have so much strength in you. I need you to be strong for your brother and sister. They need you! And don't you let them forget us. You tell them all about our camping trips and our Saturday explorations. I need you to do that for me. You understand?"

"Daddy..." I sobbed. "Come on...you have to come too."

"I can't, baby. My legs are trapped. I've tried, but it's no use. It's OK. I'll stay with your mom," the water was rising more and it was difficult for him to speak without swallowing water. "I love you all...Go, HOPE! Get out while you can."

"No!" I was getting disoriented, turned around in the water and the darkness. I kicked, pulled and tore at the harness holding my father in place. His nose and mouth was under water now. He was drowning. I screamed, but it was absorbed into the water that overtook me faster than I thought was possible. The sharpness in my chest got stronger, and I couldn't catch a breath. I gasped and spat at the liquid filling my mouth and lungs. Darkness was closing in. Beneath the water, I tried to orient myself to find the exit, but it was no use. I was trapped. I was going to die...Darkness overtook me and then there was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

It was late Christmas night when I finally got off shift at Mid Coast Hospital. Many of the other doctors had young children so I'd volunteered to take the less than desirable shift in order to allow others to enjoy it with their families. The weather was in a word "terrible" causing more than a few major accidents as people made their way home through the blizzard. I'd lost more patients in one night than I had the entire previous year. My heart ached as I drove, thinking about the waiting room full of sad and broken hearted individuals. I was grateful to be headed home to my own wife, children and grandkids. It was a lot to give thanks for.

My phone rang, it was Esme, my wife. No matter how many years we'd been together, the sound of her voice still managed to pull at my heart strings.

"Hello, darlin'," I greeted, warmly.

"Will you be home soon?" She asked.

"On my way now," I replied.

As I rounded the corner, coming closer to the river, the sound of a child's whimpers drew my attention.

"What's that noise?" my wife's voice was concerned.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like a child crying."

Not daring to press the vehicle too hard in the current conditions, I drove as quickly as the roads would allow. When I got closer, I began to hear more. There were two children. A boy and a girl. In the distance, I could make out a small form standing on the river bank overlooking the water below.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. There's an accident up ahead. Call 911. Tell them I have at least two vehicles on the Old Mill Bridge. One looks like it went off the edge into the river. Send Edward and Emmett. I love you." With that I hung up.

I pulled up close to an overturned delivery truck and flew out of my truck. In seconds, I was beside the little girl who couldn't be more than 4 or perhaps a young 5. From where I stood I could see a boy struggling to pass through the dark, raging waters toward a vehicle that had obviously been tossed off the side of the bridge, only the very tip of the car showed now as the cab must have filled with water. The driver must be somewhere, I only hoped he or she wasn't still inside the underwater coffin. I knelt beside the girl, "My name's Carlisle. I'm a doctor. What's your name?"

The girl's attention shifted toward me, her tiny little lips quivered against the cold. From the pattern of her breathing and the rhythm of her heart, I could tell she was hypothermic, but her injuries were perhaps the least of what I might find. A quick glance to my left confirmed the death of the truck driver. It was such a waste of life.

"Em...Emm...a...lyn," the child struggled. Removing my coat, I wrapped it around her.

"You're going to all right, Emmalyn," I reassured. "Who else was in the vehicle?"

"Ma..ma, Da..addy, Dillan, and...si...sissy," fear and cold shook her entire frame.

"OK, Em," I squeezed her shoulders, gently. "I need you to go sit in my car right there," I pointed. "The heat is on and I need you to stay there so I can get your family out. OK?"

"K..kk...ay," she chattered before heading that way. I bolted down over the hill into the water to where the boy had slipped and gone under. I reached out just in time to grab his arm, pulling him towards shore as he spat out water.

"Let me goooo!" he struggled against my hold. "They're in there...they can't breathe! I have...have to help them! PLE-EASE!"

"I'll get them!" I reassured. "Go to my car with Emma. Help her out of her wet clothes, keep her warm. Go!"

Surprisingly, he didn't argue and instead began the slow journey to the road.

I didn't have much time. The car was completely filled with water as the rapids rushed over it. When I dove beneath the waters, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I saw three bodies trapped in the shadows. The back driver's side window was open so I reached through, my arms wrapping around the tiny wrist of a teenaged girl. It was easy enough to pull her out through the window. Leaning in further, I checked the pulse of both individuals in the front. Nothing. I needed to move fast. The driver's side door was easy enough to remove, but when I tugged to release the driver, I realized it was in vain. The whole front end of the vehicle was closed in on him, trapping his legs. From a quick glance to the passenger's side, I was able to see a trauma to the head had been the immediate cause of death. It was too late for either of them, but perhaps, just perhaps I'd be able to save the girl. Not stopping to reconsider, I lifted her up into my arms and rushed her to shore.

A tarp had been abandoned by the others on the embankment. I lay her carefully down, looking for any sign of life. Nothing.

"Come on..." I began CPR praying I wouldn't lose one more tonight. In the distance, I heard a vehicle. When it came into view, I saw Edward's Volvo followed by Emmett's new Jeep. They flew across the terrain, slamming their vehicles into park before running across the way.

"What'dya need?" Emmett mumbled, his eyes looking to triage the situation.

"I've got two hypothermic kids in my car and two bodies still entrapped underwater," I continued with compressions. Alice and Esme climbed out of the Jeep carrying blankets. The sound of sirens broke through the dead of night, and I could make out lights a ways out.

"Come on, kid...You're not going to die on me tonight," I pounded away. "Now, breathe...BREATHE!" The compressions seemed to be nearly futile at this point, but I wasn't giving up.

"How long was she in the water?" Emmett asked, as a paramedic on the local fire department, he knew the risks just as well as I.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "It's been nearly two minutes."

Emmett's POV

When we arrived at the scene, we found Carlisle performing CPR on a lifeless teen. Grabbing my emergency jump kit, I ran from the vehicle down to the embankment where he knelt. Carlisle answered my questions as I pulled a intubation kit and a small oxygen tank from my bag. Just as I was setting the instruments down, the girl began to cough up liquid. I could see a bloody tint to the water as we turned her onto her side to prevent aspiration.

"Good girl," Carlisle spoke in an even soothing tone. "Get it all up."

I pulled out a penlight checking to see if her pupils were responsive.

"My...fa... ..." she gasped. Her breathing was shallow at best, and she showed visual signs of distress with each attempt.

"We've got your brother and sister," Carlisle leaned his face close to her chest, listening.

"What's your name?" I asked, my eyes searching for injuries of which she had several that were visible. I also listened for areas where there might be changes in blood flow signaling internal bleeding. Down below, I could see my brother Edward and friend Jacob removing the other bodies from the car. I positioned my body to prevent the girl from having a direct line of sight to the activities.

"H...h...ope," she shivered. Breathing was not coming easily. She was going into shock and I was worried that she was not getting enough oxygen. Her consciousness was slipping.

"Hope, I'm Dr. Cullen, this is my son Emmett. He's the best paramedic in the area. You're hypothermic from the water and you have a punctured lung which is what's making it so hard to breathe. We need to put a mask over your nose and mouth to help you. Ok?"

The girl hesitated a moment before nodding her head.

The moment, I placed the 02 mask over her face, she began to panic. In his disorientation, she reached up to push it away. I held it firmly in place while Carlisle took her hand and attempted to talk her down.

"Hope, we need you to keep the mask in place. It's delivering oxygen that your body is desperately in need of right now." Her fight continued. "Look at me...Hey, you're OK..." Slowly, she began to relax. "All right, take a nice, deep breathe," Carlisle coached.

The girl whimpered when she did. It hurt. Her consciousness was slipping once more most likely due to pain and hypothermia.

"We need to get her warm," I took out my scissors and began to cut the wet clothing. Together we stripped her to her underwear and transferred her small frame into the sleeping bag.

"Jacob!" I called to wolf who had just finished wrapping the second body in a blanket set aside for later retrieval.

"Whatd'ya need?" he ran up over the embankment with ease coming to rest on his knees beside us.

Carlisle sighed before making the request, "Her body temperature is dangerously low. We need to get it up. You're our best option right now."

Jacob's POV

I looked from the doctor to the teen who lay so still before me wrapped up against the cold. It took me a moment to realize what exactly he was asking. Over the past few years, the Cullens had become family to me. When they'd relocated to Maine, I didn't even hesitate to follow. It wasn't really even a question of if I was going, only when. Since Renesmee's birth, I'd remained close by the family as a protector and uncle of sorts. Renesmee was a teen now, at least physically, even though she was only biologically a few years old. I was protective of her, always had been, always would, but never had I felt in a moment anything like the wave that just now washed over me like a debilitating flood of loyalty and desire. It was though I could see past, present, and future at once. Like someone had set my heart ablaze with a hot coal that would never smolder. The strength of emotion brought tears streaming down my face as I shook beneath the weight of it.

"Emmett, go check on the others," Carlisle ordered, gently. In the distance, I could see Alice carrying a small child out of Carlisle's vehicle. Emmett ran up to meet her.

"Jacob?" It took me a moment and several repeats of my name before I realized someone was speaking to me. I looked up at Carlisle who watched me with curiously concerned eyes.

"Jacob, do you understand what I'm asking," Carlisle repeated.

"Ye...yeah," I nodded, foolishly. I was already stripped down to shorts so I slipped out of them keeping my boxer briefs on before climbing into the sleeping bag behind her. Her skin was like ice and her whole body was trembling from the cold. Though we shared a sleeping bag in a rather intimate way, I could only feel a flood of concern and responsibility as I pulled her into a gentle embrace willing my warmth to raise her temperature.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled.

"Stay with her," he ordered before climbing the hill to meet them.

"Come on, kiddo..." I whispered into her ear. "Hold on..."

Rescue was traveling slow tonight due to the weather. After a few minutes like that, I honestly couldn't tell if my efforts were helping at all. Emmett had gone with Alice to help a younger child. I held her like that for awhile before a sense of dread sunk deep into my stomach. It took a couple seconds before I realized the problem. She'd stopped breathing.

"Carlisle! Emmett!" I yelled several times even though I knew they'd heard me the first time. My compressions began as an impulse and I was fully lost in my rescue efforts when I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"She's not breathing," I panted.

"I'm getting a pulse, but there's no respirations. We need to intubate," Carlisle ordered me to stop as he slipped the well-lubricated tube down her throat. With well-trained fingers, he attached the bag valve mask to the 02 tank and began to pump it on a count. I sat back on my heels, watching in horror; relief flooding over me when I saw the ambulance in the distance.

Emmett's POV

The ambulance and fire trucks were pulling in; I could see a couple of my buddies inside. I was in luck, they'd allow me to ride along.

"Emmett, what're we looking at?" the chief inquired when he and a rookie EMT came rushing over with a stretcher.

"5 victims. Two DOA. They were just recovered," I pointed to where Edward stood before turning back to the girl, I continued. "Two small children both hypothermic. They are in the two vehicles. Approx. 4 y/o female with a history of asthma, presented with hypothermia and shortness of breath. Administered one tx. of albuterol. Approx. 10 y/o male, hypothermic with a 2 inch laceration on his head. Adolescent female also recovered from the water. Presented initially with cardiac and respiratory arrest. Responded after approx. 2 min of CPR. Hypothermic with blunt force trauma to the head, possible broken wrist, and several broken ribs resulting in a pneumothorax. Patient was alert and responsive approx 3 minutes before losing consciousness once more. She then went back into respiratory arrest forcing us to intubate."

We loaded her in the back of the ambulance where I began a line for warmed saline.

"I'm coming with you..." Jacob said in a no nonsense tone as he pushed his way up into the back of the "bus".

Carlisle and I gave him a questioning look, but his gaze was so fierce, I didn't dare argue. "Fine, but you're staying out of the way." Jacob grumbled and climbed up in.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Carlisle promised before closing the door. The sirens blared as off we went.

"Come on, kiddo..." Jacob whispered. "Tonight is not your time to die."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really enjoy hearing input from others. Ich, I'm so grateful for your comments regarding the medical piece, I may need to draw from you for future concepts as well in order to make sure I'm on track. Please, keep sending suggestions regarding any and all ideas you might have for scenarios and such. :-)

Chapter 4

Esme's POV

After placing the 911 call for help, I ran to the garage where we stored the camping gear and extra blankets that we really had no use for. We only kept them for appearance sake, but it wasn't like any of us ever got cold and felt the need to wrap up.

"I'm coming with you..." Alice was arguing with Edward as he loaded his car. My son didn't feel it was a good idea to take a group of vampires to an MVA scene. I was in agreement to a point, both Renesmee (Edward and Bella's daughter) and Bree (the young vampire we'd saved from the Volturi, age 15) would stay behind with Jasper, Bella and Rose. While we all had our own homes now, the whole family had gathered over the past 24 hours to celebrate Christmas; I loved having my family all under one roof. Through the years, we'd experienced periods of togetherness followed by times of separation. Right now, the kids each held a job and had their independence for a change. It would only be a matter of time before we'd have to relocate and start them out in HS so we'd be able to stay longer in one community.

"Edward, let her come. She has proven on more than one occasion that she can handle it," I said, putting an end to their fight.

"Fine," Edward growled.

"So moody," Alice rolled her eyes before skipping to the car.

The others loaded up as well for the short drive. When we arrived on scene, we were met by the strong scent of blood. I had to prevent myself from breathing to help block the odor. My husband was performing CPR on a small form. I quickly snatched the blankets from the back and ran towards them.

"There's two kids in Carlisle's car," Edward yelled to me. "Get them out of their wet clothes and try to warm them. They're hypothermic."

Alice was on my heels when I reached the heated vehicle, "You ready for this?" I asked my daughter waiting for her nod of reassurance before opening the door. There was water dripping from the leather seats, and huddled in the far corner away from where we stood in the dim light, a young boy sat curled in a ball, holding a miserable, looking little girl in his lap. She was naked, wrapped in a blanket. He appeared to be trying to keep her awake. Tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, you poor darlings," Alice cooed.

"I'm Esme," I introduced, hestating to move too quickly for fear of frightening them more. "What are your names?"

The boy's lips were purple, speech slurred from the cold, "Dillan," he shivered as beads of water rolled off his forehead, tinted red as the river water mixed with blood. "This is Emmalyn. She's my sister."

I took a moment to visually check for injuries. Emmalyn looked cyanotic, her tiny, heart-shaped lips quivering, eyes rolling back as she started to slip into unconsciousness only to jerk herself awake, her breathing came in wheezing gasps.

"You've got quite a nasty cut on your forehead, Dillan," I took a seat on the leather bench seat beside him. "Do you mind if my daughter Alice takes your sister for a minute so I can look at it?"

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" he asked in a tone far too grown-up for his little frame. His arms wrapped even more tightly around poor Emma. I could only imagine the things these children must have seen tonight.

"I don't know, child," I shook my head, sadly. "But my family is outside trying to help." I waited another moment before reaching out for the girl. "May I?"

Dillan's eyes were wild, but he released her cautiously. "She...she has asthma..." he sniffled. "Her inhaler's in h...h..her backpack...it was in the c..c..car."

"It's OK, honey," I lifted a whimpering Emmalyn into my arms, passing her carefully off to Alice. "Take her to Emmett." Turning back to him, I tilted his chin up in order to get a better view. Tearing off the corner of the blanket, I used the scrap to wipe the blood from his face. "I need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. It might hurt." As gentle as I tried to be, I could see the effects of my touch on his shriveled up face. I was taken by surprise when his tiny little arms wrapped around my waste and his face pressed against my chest. Though I could see his fight, the tears he tried to hold in came out and his body racked with bubbling sobs. "It's OK to cry, Darlin'," I rubbed his back in circles willing his fear and pain to go away, it was only then I realized he was still in his wet clothing. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes." Despite my expectations of a fight, the child willingly allowed me to help him out of the heavy, wet items and I soon held him wrapped in a blanket against my chest, rocking gently while being sure to keep him awake.

A sudden blast of cold air filled the car, and I looked up to see a young man in EMT gear. It was Michael, one of Emmett's friends.

Dillan's POV

I was cold, much colder than I could ever remember being before in my whole life. Everything was spinning and I felt like I might throw up, but I certainly didn't want to tell the nice lady who was being so motherly toward me. My heart hurt and I couldn't tell if I wanted to scream or cry. Everything felt so far away. I felt ashamed that I couldn't hold back the tears that flowed down my face leaving a trail on the thick, fur-piled blanket enclosing me. The blanket helped some, but honestly, the warmer I got, the more my skin burned. I lost all track of time until a man opened the door.

"Hey, Esme," he greeted before leaning down to my level. "Hey, sport, I'm Michael. I'm going to take you for a ride to the hospital so we can get you better," he introduced. "What's your name?"

"Dillan," I responded, softly. My stomach turned and I swallowed hard. He went through the motions of checking my eyes with a little flashlight, having me follow his finger without moving my head, squeezing his fingers with my fists, and so on. I couldn't tell if I was passing his tests or not, and honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep.

"Stay awake for me, bud," he prompted. Without warning, I lunged out of the vehicle, pushed past him and fell to my knees where I emptied my lunch into the snow. When I was done, strong arms enclosed me as a stretcher rolled up on my left.

"Do you feel like you might get sick again?" Mike asked as he carefully adjusted me against the raised pillow.

I shook my head, embarrassed as he began a swift exam. Another attendant had joined us and together they lifted the stretcher to move me. My eyes frantically searched for my sister, parents, anyone familiar before reaching out for Esme's hand. The woman offered a maternal smile before squeezing it gently.

"Stay with me?" I sniffed.

"Of course, I will, darling," she leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead just as my mother liked to do. The tears blinded me as I was loaded into the ambulance. Esme sat in close beside me, wiping away my tears and allowing me to squeeze her hand when they began an IV. Before I knew it, we were leaving behind the horror scene and driving on our way. I blinked away sleepiness while my mind attempted to process what had just happened. Nothing was ever going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I took the child from Esme and rushed down the hill to Emmett's vehicle. I called for him and he ran to meet us, motioning me into the back where he put the seat down flat.

"Hello, princess," he spoke gently to the girl while setting to work examining her tiny little features. "Can you take a big, deep breath for me and hold it?"

Emmalyn struggled with the task and continued to wheeze. I rubbed her back gently in circles in an attempt to soothe her.

"Her brother said she has asthma. Her inhaler was in the car," I explained.

Emmett turned to me with a look of concern that aged him beyond his years. "Go to my bag. There is an extra portable 02 tank and a child-sized mask. Tell Edward we need that inhaler."

I ran to gather the equipment and relay the message. My brother didn't hesitate before diving back into the icy water in search of the backpack. I didn't waste time gathering items before returning to find Emma's condition has worsened. Carlisle was trying to coach her through breathing, her vomit littered the front of his shirt.

"Here," I offered, handing him the mask.

"Deep breaths now...In and out..." The girl was hyperventilating. "Shhhh, darlin'...Just breathe," Carlisle took the mask and before he could lift it to her face, she reached out to grab it. Pressing it tightly against her face, she gasped in oxygen while Carlisle fastened the elastic in place. "Good girl, now, calm your breathing..." His hand rested against her belly assisting with the motion. It didn't help though as it became more and more difficult for her to get a breath.

"She's cyonotic..." Emmett looked around for Edward who remained in the water. Beads of sweat stood out on the child's forehead, I leaned over to wipe them away as she struggled to stay sitting upright. Her whole body appeared to be gasping for air. "I'm going to help look."

Emmett disappeared into the water as well as I exchanged glances with Carlisle. The girl was in trouble if we couldn't do something soon. I could see the effects worsening even as we waited. Carlisle lifted her up into his arms against his chest so she could feel the rhythm of his breaths. Smart.

"I know you scared, babygirl," he spoke soothingly. "Shhh...nice, slow breaths...With me. You feel that? Try to breath in when I do. In through your nose like you're smelling a flower, out through your mouth like you're blowing bubbles...OK? You got it...that's right. Easy now. Keep going."

"I've got it!" Edward and Emmett came running up from the shore, inhaler in hand. The medicine was administered quickly by Carlisle's expert hands then he continued to rock the girl as slowly her breathing began to change. "You're going to be OK, Em...I've got ya..Shhhh."

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's voice calling for Carlisle and Emmett. There was a panic to his voice that signaled an immediate response.

"Alice, just keep doing what I've been doing. The albuterol is in her system now. It's relaxing the muscles in the airways and will increase airflow to her lungs. If she worsens, call for me and I'll be right here." He must have seen my uncertainty because he added, "You'll be OK."

And so I found myself sitting in the back of the Jeep humming as I rocked the child and waited for rescue to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Esme's POV

Our arrival at the ER was followed by a whirl of scrubs, questions and protocols. Without the parents' presence, a social worker was called to act in the best interest of the children until a next of kin could be located. The kids, all suffering from hypothermia as well as other injuries were in no condition to be questioned at this point; the number Dillan had given for their grandparents wasn't bringing about results and he couldn't remember their first names or address which made the search even more difficult. At Dillan's request, I remained by his side, holding his hand while he was examined, during his stitches and even after as he was being treated with humidified oxygen to get his body temperature up. The boy had a bump the size of an egg on his head where now he also had a series of stitches and an angry, red gash. I watched as he fought to stay awake, reaching over to caress his cheek. He turned to look at me without a word.

"I know you're tired, sweetheart," I sighed, "Perhaps you should try to get some sleep. Hmmm?"

"I'm not tired," he protested. I knew it was a lie, and I was pretty sure he knew I knew as well; however, based on what the kids had experienced that evening, I wasn't about to call him out on it.

"I could see if there's something on the television you might like," I offered, casually.

"No, thank you," he looked as though he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked, softly.

"My...my Mom, sometimes she lays down with me when I can't sleep," his face distorted like he was about to cry again.

"Dillan, would you like me to lay down with you?" I waited for his response, not in the least bit surprised when he looked away with embarrassment. "I don't mind," I added as I took a seat beside him. "In fact, I think a little nap might do me good."

I thought he might protest, too proud to accept my offer, but instead, he curled up against me, "Just rest, now," I held his face in my hands, smoothing the wrinkles from his forehead. "We'll deal with whatever tomorrow brings, but for now, we both need sleep."

I hummed softly until his soft snores filled the room. I looked up to see my husband watching from the doorway.

"We haven't been able to reach their family," he reported, sadly. "His sisters are stable for now. Hope was exposed to the water the longest; it's been a bit touch and go, but I have no doubt she's going to pull through." Carlisle leaned down to press a kiss behind my ear, "I'm proud of how you handled things tonight. That was a hard scene. Are you all right?"

"I'll feel better once we reach someone in the family," I tucked the boy beneath the blanket he'd kicked off. "They should have someone here."

"They do have someone," he smiled before kissing me once more.

"You know what I mean," I argued.

"I do," he nodded, "However, for right now, we are going to do everything in our power to love on these kids and support them just like we would our own. And that, is something I know we are more than capable of doing."

"We can and we will," I agreed eliciting a smile from the man I admired more than anyone else I'd ever met.

"Good, that's the spirit," he pecked me once more on the nose before leaning over to touch Dillan's forehead. "He's feverish."

"What does that mean?" I asked with a tone of worry.

"It means he's normal," Carlisle smiled to put me at ease. "It's common in patients who are being treated for hypothermia. It shows me his body is fighting."

Carlisle's POV

A nurse walked in carrying a chart and a pen, "Oh, excuse me, Dr. Cullen," she looked embarrassed, "I can come back later."

"Not at all, Karen," I chuckled beneath my breath at her embarrassment upon catching my wife and I in a semi-private moment. "What do you need?"

"I was just hoping you might look over something," she stopped short. Her face held recognition as she stared at Dillan. "Um...Dr. Cullen, where is Naomi?"

"Naomi?" I questioned.

"Naomi McCallister," she pointed at Dillan. "That's her son."

"You mean..." I glanced down then back to her as she nodded with certainty. My gut sank as I realized why the kids looked so familiar. Naomi was an ER nurse I'd worked closely with over the past few years since moving to the area. Inside her locker, she hung pictures of her family as well as in the locket around her neck. What a loss! "Karen, leave the chart so I can look it over. Have someone look up Naomi's emergency contacts and get someone down here." Glancing down at the boy, I shook my head. "I knew both his parents. They were good people. If I recall, his grandparents live across town. Let's send an officer over to drive them in."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

It was late. I wasn't really sure how late as I hadn't bothered to check my cell in quite some time, and the exam room held no clock. All I knew is I'd had time to count the number of celling and floor tiles, pinholes in each section of the suspended ceiling, as well as the number of specks decorating the floor. I could tell you the name of each and every staff member who'd graced the room with their presence and what kind of cologne, perfume, deodorant and toothpaste they used. Emmalyn was exhausted, and though she slept soundly for now, I didn't dare leave her alone. To be honest, I had no interest in being anyone else right now. The child needed me, and I was grateful I might be able to help her. While she slept, I hummed softly, wiping her curls away from her face from time to time. Jasper and I had wanted a child for more years than I could track, but given our "condition", it wasn't in the cards for us. Having Renesmee and now Bree in the family helped slightly in that it drew on my maternal side and gave me an outlet. The girls were both teens though, and our relationship had morphed a lot.

My heart broke for this family. To go from five to three in just moments was such a loss and to experience it on Christmas of all days could only make it worse. No matter how hard I tried to shake it, I couldn't bring my mind to erase the memories of the scene I'd witnessed this evening. A drop of venom stung my eyes as it slipped down my cheek falling to the flooring below. Beside me, the child whimpered in her sleep, shifting from one side to the next as she popped a chubby thumb into her mouth. Her eyelashes flickered open and she looked around with obvious disorientation. A cry escaped her throat as she cried out for her father.

"Daddy..." she whimpered, pathetically.

Her cry grabbed at my heart and I leaned down to caress her cheek, "Shhh, sweet girl, you're all right," I soothed.

"I want Daddy..." she looked around frantically, "Where's my Mommy?"

"Oh, sweetie," I sat on her bedside and reached out, but she pulled away.

"Mommy?" her body shook with fear as she pulled at the iv in her arm. "I want Mommy...Mama? Mummy?"

The door opened and a nurse named Cyon stepped in, "You're awake," he smiled as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I wa...want my Moooom," her little nose bubbled with snot and she looked pathetic.

Cyon prepped his stethoscope to check her lungs, but paused as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Emmalyn?" I didn't want to scare her anymore than she was already so I hesitated to remove her shield, but my heart felt as though it was being ripped open as I watched her. The monitor to her left showed a decrease in her 02 levels and her pulse began to race.

"Dad, we need you," I spoke barely above a whisper, but I knew my father would hear it. Sure enough, within seconds, he appeared in the doorway.

"What's the problem?" he asked with concern, taking the scene in with one quick glance.

Emmalyn only pulled the blanket tighter over her head.

The expression on his face expressed sorrow at the little girl's reaction. I watched as he leaned down, lifted the covers and popped his head beneath.

Carlisle's POV

The child's behavior was to be expected, but my heart went out to her just the same. To be so young and experience such loss...I couldn't possibly imagine. Right now, though, her cognition was disoriented enough, I wasn't sure how much she actually remembered. Beneath the covers, I found her staring straight into my eyes with her large, curious globes. "Hey, little one," I greeted. "I'm glad to see you awake."

There was no response, instead, she focused on sucking her thumb even more furiously than before. My acute hearing picked up on the slightest shift in her breathing. I didn't like what I was hearing. She was due for another breathing treatment soon. "I heard you've been a very brave big girl tonight. You know, I was thinking maybe just maybe you might like to take a walk with me and go see your brother. What do you think? Hmmm?"

There was a slight hesitation then a nod and a stray tear that streaked down her face. I reached out slowly to wipe it away before offering a hand.

Emmalyn's POV

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Something was wrong. My body hurt, and there was a tube sticking into my arm with some sort of water running into it. A pretty lady stood by my bed speaking too me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying not when I couldn't see my Mom or Dad in the room. A man with a nurse's outfit came in. He seemed nice too, but when he talked to me, I got scared and pulled the covers up over my head. I tried to remember why I was here. It was Christmas, I thought. We were going home from opening presents with Grammie and Grampy. I got a new doll and a really pretty new dress for church. And Mommy let me wear my princess shoes home. People were talking me, but I didn't answer. I sucked my thumb even though Daddy normally told me not to because it would hurt my teeth. The nice doctor who brought me a special purple blanket and a stuffed puppy earlier popped his head into my tent.

He spoke softly to me. I didn't understand what was going on. It was scary especially without Mom and Dad. He made me feel a little less frightened and I wasn't sure why, but I knew he was going to take care of me. When he held out his hand, I grabbed it.

Carlisle's POV

"All right, little one," I detached her from the medical equipment before lifting her into my arms and wrapping her in a blanket. Her arms snaked their way around my neck, squeezing tightly as though for dear life. "Let's go find your brother." I smiled at her soft sucking sounds, her poor thumb was going to become dinner if she wasn't careful.

Together, we traveled down the hallway to Dillan's room. Esme looked up at our arrival.

"Look who I found," I said, brightly.

"Hello, Emmalyn," my wife greeted, warmly.

"Hi," Emma sniffed before sticking her thumb back into her mouth.

"I thought maybe she could spend a bit of time with you while her brother sleeps so she can be here when he wakes up." In all honesty, I was hoping to get the child tucked in somewhere that she might actually rest and feel secure.

"Of course, sweetheart," I pushed myself off the bed to make room for her. "Here, why don't you lie down next to him. I bet he'll be surprised to find you here."

Emma's eyes were drooping as she cuddled up beside her brother and I found myself fighting the urge to lift her up into my arms and never put her back down. Instead, I set to work prepping her for another neb treatment. I watched as my wife's fingers traced lines up and down the child's bruised little arm. Emma stiffened at first, but soon relaxed melting into the gentle touch. I wished I had some reassurance that these kids were going to be able to remain with family, but if I recalled from our encounters through the years, their grandparents were elderly and their grandmother had quite advanced stages of alzheimer's requiring her husband's full attention. I knew they wouldn't be able to create a home for the three orphans. Perhaps they might have a aunt or uncle nearby. I couldn't stand to watch if they ended up in the system where more than likely they would be split apart. Emma would be the easiest to place and would probably be set for adoption quickly due to her age. The older two would be more difficult as typically people looking to adopt or foster preferred the younger kids. I was afraid Hope would bounce from foster home to foster home before aging out of the program. I could only wait to see what the night might bring and keep my fingers crossed that it would be good news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jim McCallister's POV

Something pulled me abruptly from my sleep. A quick glance cast toward the alarm clock revealed it far after midnight. Hard pounding on my front door drew my attention back to the moment. Who could possibly be at the door at this time of night? My gut sank as I checked the bed to find my wife's form in the darkness. Since her diagnosis with alzheimer's, she'd disappeared on more than one occasion. I was grateful to see her safe and sound asleep beneath a heavy quilt and snoring softly. I did my best to throw my legs over the side of the bed as I acclimated to the change in posture. I wasn't as young as I used to be and these days my body protested often and quite loudly. A few crackles and snaps later found me headed down the hall wearing my bathrobe and new Christmas slippers I'd received from my grandkids. It'd been a wonderful Christmas. I was so grateful to have my only child's family nearby.

"Just a moment," I grumbled in response to the knocking as I slowly worked my way down the stairs. "I'm coming...I'm coming."

When I finally reached the door, I was huffing and puffing a bit. My heart seemed to be acting up lately and with my leaky heart valve, it was no wonder.

"What could you possibly want at this time in the morning," I asked as I pulled the door open. Two officers stood there in full uniform with their hats between clasped hands before them.

"Mr McCallister?" the male officer spoke directly while the female stood slightly to his rear with a sad expression on her face as though this was difficult for her.

"Yes?" I responded, dumbly.

"Sir, I'm Sargent Reynolds and this is Officer Hall, may we come in?" he asked. I only found my head bobbing up and down as my voice seemed to be on strike at the moment.

When I finally spoke, it cracked, "Of course. Is there a problem, officers?" I ushered them in and closed the door.

"Sir, there's been an accident. Your son's family was brought into the ER earlier this evening after their vehicle rolled off a bridge into the river."

It took a moment for my mind to process the information being thrown at me. There was a loud ringing sensation in my ear and I reached out to grab the back of a chair for support.

"Mr. McCallister, would you like to sit down?" the woman looped an arm beneath my own to support me.

"No..." I shook my head, pushing myself to stand without assistance. "The...the children?"

"The three kids are being treated for hypothermia and some minor injuries. We were sent to drive you to the hospital," Officer Hall explained

"My son?" I asked though my gut told me I knew the answer already. "My son and Naomi? Where are they?"

The officers looked up at the ceiling, down at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but at me before Sargent Reynolds finally shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said with true remorse.

A ragged sob tore through my throat as I dropped to one knee to prevent going down all the way.

"Mr. McCallister, is there anyone else at home I can get for you?" the woman asked as she reached down to help me.

"My wife is upstairs asleep," I replied, still trying to gain my bearings after such news. "She has advanced stages of alzheimer's. She needs her rest."

"Is there anyone else?" the woman asked, sadly.

"No," I shook my head, wiping a tear from my face. "I just need a moment..."

The two nodded and stepped aside allowing me the time to pull myself together. When I believed I could trust my legs to hold me without giving up, I pushed myself up onto two feet. "Ms. Hall, could I trouble you to stay here in case my wife awakens? The hospital is no place for her right now and I'd rather see her get her rest."

"Of course," the woman nodded.

"Take me to see my grandchildren," I requested as I pulled on a winter coat and my feathered hat. I lifted my heart in prayer for the kids having known what it was like to lose a parent as a young child myself. I only hoped I could bring them some comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob's POV

I didn't know much about all this medical stuff, but I did know there was something special about this girl who lay before me. I watched her chest rise and fall in synch with the rhythm of the heart monitor just grateful to see her alive. Carlisle had been forced to relieve the air between her lungs and chest wall by inserting a needle between her ribs. The tubes and wires coming off her made me nervous. I'd never been very good at hospitals and I tended to be a bit on the clumsy side from time to time.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see him standing at the foot of the bed.

"She's not waking up," I said with concern.

"Give her time, she'll come around," he went about examining her carefully. "Her body is responding to the trauma both physically and mentally. But the good news is her stats are up and this here shows me there is an increase in oxygen flow to her blood which means we may be able to remove her from intubation when she wakes up."

"How are the others?" I watched as he tweaked something on the iv controls.

"Emmalyn is sound asleep with her brother in his bed. Esme won't leave their side," he sighed, "We're still waiting for the grandparents to arrive."

The sound of stirring interrupted our conversation. We both looked down to see the redhead's eyes flickering open. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Then a moan escaped her throat and her non-casted hand worked it way up to touch her throat. Her eyes opened wider and I could see the glint of panic.

"Hope, I'm Dr. Cullen," he spoke softly and reached down to move her hand to her side to prevent removal of any tubes. "Don't try to speak. You were in an accident and we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. I'd like to remove you from the ventilator to see how you do. If I feel you're ready, we'll remove the tube all together. All right?"

The girl nodded slowly, her red hair falling in messy curls around her face.

I wondered if I should leave, but Carlisle gave me no indication that I should. Instead, I reached out to take Hope's hand in my own. Surprisingly enough, when I squeezed, she squeezed back.

"All right, I'm disconnecting the ventilator," Carlisle talked us through the process. "Nice, slow, deep breaths..."

I held my own breath and watched him assess her breathing. I didn't understand exactly what he was looking for, but he must have found it because next thing I knew, he was smiling and telling us the tube was ready to come out.

"I'm going to remove the tube on the count of three. When I get there, I want you to exhale as hard as you can. OK?"

Hope nodded and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Ready...1...2...3..."

As the tube came out, Hope coughed, choked and sputtered.

"Good girl," Carlisle helped her sit up slightly and sip on a glass of cold water to help ease some of the discomfort. "Now, nice, deep breaths..."

The girl's eyes remained trained on the wall and I watched as memories of the night washed over her.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor inquired. Hope shook her head, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"My parents..." she didn't have to say any more. She knew.

"Your brother and sister are doing well. They are just down the hall with my wife. We sent an officer to pick up your grandparents, they should be here shortly," Carlisle explained matter-of-factly. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry for your loss."

Her face crumpled up, but she didn't cry.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked. "Where will we live?"

Hope's POV

I knew one thing for sure, Gramp McCallister had more than enough on his plate without taking us on and Papa wouldn't be anymore useful since he lived in a retirement center since Nana's passing two years ago. Mom's sister was only 31 and could barely take care of herself. I had little to no hope that she might be named our guardian. I'd be 18 in a couple years, maybe just maybe she'd be able to take us until I could be named the guardian for my siblings.

I was grateful when Dr. Cullen spoke to me like a grown-up without watering things down.

"There is a social worker here to help figure that piece out. The goal is for the three of you to remain with family."

"I don't think that will happen," I knew even more as I said it that it was true. "Our grandparents are elderly and the one who I think could actually handle it is too busy taking care of my grandmother to take on anything else. We have an aunt...my mom's sister. She never stays put long in one place."

"How about we wait until someone from your family shows up? It does us no good to speculate," the man then redirected my focus, "And you didn't answer my question. Are you in any physical pain?"

I was, but I didn't want more medicine. I needed to be alert, I needed to have a clear head, I needed my Mom and Dad...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jim's POV

When we reached the hospital, I couldn't think of anything but holding my grandbabies. I met with Dr. Cullen in hall outside the room shared by Dillan and Emmalyn. They had been admitted to pediatrics for the night under the doctor's watch. He filled me in before turning the subject slightly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Dr. Cullen was saying, "Is there anything I can do for you? Anyone I can call?"

I shook my head. Nope, there was nothing and there was no one else. "Has Naomi's family been contacted? She has a father in New Hampshire and a sister in Boston. I'm not sure if either of them can help you much, but they should know."

"They were notified about an hour ago. Her father is unable to travel, but her sister is on her way up," he was courteous and professional, but there was a sincerity beneath it all that I found comforting.

"My wife...she, well...you've treated her before," I paused.

Dr. Cullen nodded, "Yes, I recall her condition. How is she?"

"Her condition has worsened, I...Dr. Cullen, I'd like to say I can take the children, but in all honesty, I'm not sure I can provide them with the care they need. My wife, she takes my full attention and I'm not even sure how much longer I can keep her at home with this old ticker of mine leaking like a sieve."

"I understand," his tone was in no way judgemental. It was as though he really understood. "Jim, I know this is no easy decision. This has been thrown at you and you all need time to grieve and process; however, I need to tell you there is a social worker in the waiting area who would like to meet with you to discuss options. You don't need to make any decisions tonight. The kids are safe and will not be released until a solid plan is in place. Right now, this is the best place for them. They are getting round the clock care from some of the best medical staff this state has to offer and we have mental health resources at our disposal if needed."

"If it's all the same to you, Dr. Cullen, I'd like to sit with my grandchildren for awhile before meeting with anyone else."

"Of course," he nodded. "Take all the time you need."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hope's POV

12 hours later

Not much had changed over the past 12 hours, not really anyway. I was still reeling from the news, trying to determine how I should feel and how I should react, but nothing came naturally. My Aunt Aria was doing her best to be useful. After her arrival early this morning, she made a trip home to gather a few items for each of us so we could at least have our own clothing and something of comfort. I wore a pattern with my finger into the green, hospital blanket as I absently watched the large, fluffy snowflakes fall from the sky outside my window.

"Hope..." It took a few times of her repeating my name to gain my attention.

"Yeah?" my voice cracked as I responded suddenly pulled out of my daze.

"Your lunch tray is here," she motioned to the small, wheeled stand which now supported an assortment of hospital food. The smell turned my stomach and I gagged.

"Not feeling up to it?" she shook her head. "I don't blame you, I don't have much of an appetite either." I watched as she picked around at the items before pointing to the dessert. "This looks pretty good." I turned down the proffered dish and set my gaze once more outside the window.

"You're worrying me, kid," she took a seat on the bed and reached down to take my hand. As we sat there, she began examining my cuticle bed. "I brought my cosmetic bag. How about we paint these nails?"

"Is that supposed to help?" I asked, sarcastically. I felt bad because I knew she was trying to help, but sometimes, she was just so removed from reality. "Sure, let's just doll ourselves up and pretend everything is all right. Cause I'm sure that will make everything just PERFECT!" I winced, my chest hurt. My lungs hadn't been able to stay inflated which was the primary reason I was still in the hospital. A tube stuck out of my chest to relieve the pressure. It hurt, but the pain was part of what was keeping me sane. It was a release of sorts.

"Hello, darlin'," Grampy greeted me warmly as he walked in wearing a smile. "How ya feeling?"

Fighting tears, I forced a smile. I loved my Grampy so much and I wanted to be strong for him. I worried that he wouldn't be able to handle this.

"Much better," I lied. Reaching outward, I stretched my arms for a hug. I wasn't disappointed.

"I know you're not," he whispered into my ear. "I just spoke with Dr. Cullen. He said he thinks you might be able to go home in a day or so. What do you think?"

My big question was 'where is home', but instead I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm quit my job!" My aunt announced suddenly.

"You what?" I looked at her as though she had three heads.

"I'm staying here...with you," Her tone was a bit too bubbly for me.

"Aunt Aria?" I wasn't sure even she knew what she was doing.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Grampy looked quit cheerful.

"It'll be like when I used to spend my summers with you," she took my hand. "That way we will all be together."

I wanted to be optimistic, but to be honest, my aunt was forever taking on new projects which she never finished. I didn't look forward to being another abandoned dream. Regardless, it would gain us more time before we'd have to face the inevitable.


End file.
